Une relation secrète
by Flavia137
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki est une jeune orpheline vivant à Konoha, le village cachée des feuilles en pays du feu. Suivez ces aventure à partir du moment ou elle rencontre Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Le monde Shinobi (Ninja) est régi par cinq grands villages des cinq grands pays. Konaha le village caché des feuilles dans le pays du Feu, Kiri le village caché du brouillard dans le pays de l'Eau, Suna le village caché du sable dans le pays du Vent, Kumo le village caché des nuages dans le pays de la Foudre et Iwa le village caché des roches dans le pays de la Terre.

Chaque grand village caché est dirigé par un Kage qui a en charge le bien être de son village.

Kumo: Yondaime (Quatrième) Raikage → A Yotsuki

Iwa: Sandaime Tsuchikage → Oonoki

Kiri: Yondaime Mizukage → Yagura (jinchuriki de Sanbi : démon a trois queue)

Suna: Yondaime Kazekage → Rasa no Sabaku

Konoha: Sandaime Hokage → Hiruzen Sarutobi

Ce monde est également habité par neuf biju (démon à queu), pour équilibré la puissance de chaque pays, les biju ont été scéllé dans un jinchuriki (puissance du sacrifice humain) est confié à un village shinobi.

Ichibi (démon à une queue: Tanuki) confié à Suna → Jinchuriki : Gaara no Sabaku, fils du Sandaime Kazekage.

Nichibi (démon à deux queux: Chat) confié à Kumo → Jinchuriki: Nii Yugito, nièce du Yondaime Raikage.

Sanbi (démon à trois queux: Tortue) confié à Kiri → Jinchuriki: Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage.

Yonbi (démon à quatre queux: Singe) confié à Iwa → Jinchuriki: Roshi, cousin du Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Gobi (démon à quatre queux: Cheval) confié à Iwa → Jinchuriki: Han, cousin du Sandaime Tsuchikage.

Rokubi (démon à six queux: Limace ) confié à Kiri → Jinchuriki: Utakata.

Nanabi (démon à sept queux: Scarabée) confié à Taki → Jinchuriki: Fuu.

Hachibi (bête à huit queux: Poulpe) confié à Kumo → Jinchuriki: Killer bee, frère adoptif du Yondaime du Raikage.

Kyubi (bête à neuf queux: Renard) confié à Konoha → Jinchuriki: Naruko Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Une rencontre providentielle**

Konoha est une ville perdue au milieu d'une immense forêt, au premier abord c'est une ville paisible tout à fait normale mais en réalité c'est une ville remplie de ninja et diriger par un kage, le ninja le plus fort du village.

Le Hokage actuelle est Sarutobi Hiruzen le sandaime Hokage de Konoha. C'est un vieil homme avec beaucoup de ride mais qui malgré son âge avancé inspire toujours la peur chez ses ennemis. Il a survécu à deux guerres Shinobi et était l'élève du Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju et son frère le Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju.

Ces deux shinobi sont connu dans le monde entier pour leur prouesse dans les différentes guerres qui ont régis le monde shinobi.

Hashirama était connu comme le seul utilisateur du mokuton qui permet de contrôler l'élément bois. Cette ligné est l'une des seuls à pouvoir mettre en échec un bijuu.

Tobirama est quand à lui connu pour sa virtuosité a utilisé les Justus suiton (jutsu d'eau), on dit qu'il pouvait tiré l'eau de l'atmosphère et jusqu'à ce jours personne n'a jamais atteint son niveau.

Hashirama et Tobirama ont créer le village de Konoha pour accomplir le rêve d'Hashirama, la paix dans le monde des shinobis. Cependant il serait bien déçu de voir ce qu'est devenue leur village aujourd'hui, des villageois qui poursuive une petite fille.

Cette petite fille est Naruko Uzumaki la jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko même si elle ne le sait pas encore et aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Elle à cinq ans, de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleu qui la rendent très mignonne avec un air presque angélique. De plus elle à curieusement trois marque de moustaches sur chaque joue.

Naruko ne comprend pas pourquoi les villageois la haïsse autant, chaque jour elle peut voir les regards noirs et leurs chuchotements et ces toujours pires le jour de son anniversaire, le 10 septembre.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle cour pour leur échapper, parce que s'il attrape, elle sait quelle pourrait ne pas survivre. En effet depuis plusieurs années, les coups se sont intensifiés, au départ il l'a bousculé mais aujourd'hui ils n'hésitent plus a laissé des marques. De plus la plupart de ceux qui la poursuive sont saoul pour oublier leur chagrin car c'est également le jour ou le Kyubi no Yoko à attaquer le village et de nombreux shinobi sont morts avant que le Yondaime Hokage n'interviennent et ne fasse disparaitre la bête.

L'alcool à inhiber la plupart de leur crainte et cette année des shinobis ce sont joint à eux. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas leurs échapper éternellement mais elle espère que la plupart se fatiguerons. Elle avait oublié cependant que les shinobis sont tenaces et donc lorsqu'elle a ressenti de la douleur au niveau du dos, elle sut que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en sortirai pas avec quelques os cassés.

La blessure au dos là tellement surprise qu'elle s'est effondré au sol et c'est roulé en boule en attendant les coups qui viendrait inévitablement. En quelques secondes les hommes qui la poursuivaient étaient sur elle, les civiles l'ont roué de coup mais sa elle pouvait le supporter, ce n'était pas la première fois après tout non, le pire était les shinobis, les kunai fait beaucoup plus de dégât sur son petit corps. Après tout elle n'avait que quatre ans et elle avait beau guérir anormalement vite, les adversaires étaient tout simplement trop nombreux et féroces.

C'est triste à dire mais aujourd'hui, elle était résignée à mourir.

« Le démon va mourir aujourd'hui, nous allons terminer le travail du Yondaime » un des shinobis s'exclame comme pour confirmer sa pensée.

« Attend, on pourrait s'amuser un peu avant, non ? » un autre shinobis dit en stoppant le kunai qu'il avait à la main et avec un regard de luxure dans les yeux il s'avance vers elle.

« Tu as raison elle doit souffrir avant de mourir » dis le shinobi avant de ranger son kunai dans son étui.

A ce moment-là Naruko a eu très peur, le regard de l'homme parcourrait son corps avec un éclat dans les yeux qui l'a effrayé et elle à fermer les yeux en espérant qu'il disparaisse.

Au même moment, un ANBU venait de terminer sa mission et donc de retourner à Konoha faire son rapport au Sandaime. Cependant il a été distrait de son but par des bruits venant d'une ruelle, des bruits familiers, après tout un shinobi reconnait facilement les bruits de luttes. Par sécurité il a préféré allait voir, les ANBU sont les protecteurs de Konoha, ne pas aider une personne attaquée serait très mal vu et ayant fait partie de la police Uchiwa, les habitudes sont vites revenues.

Ce qui la vue lui a fait bouillir le sang, un certain nombre de villageois et même quelques shinobis retenait une petite fille visiblement blessée qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de cinq au sol pendant qu'un autre shinobi essayer de la déshabiller. La petite se défendait bien, les shinobis avait de nombreuse marque de griffure pour le prouvé mais il était trois contre un petit enfant et avait réussi à l'immobiliser.

Il en avait vu assez et a décidé d'intervenir avant que l'irréparable ne sois commis.

Il s'est débarrassé rapidement des shinobis qui retenait la petite fille et se plaça devant elle pour la protégée. Il s'adressa alors à ses agresseurs qui tentaient de se relever difficilement, il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes et il ne le regrettait pas.

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression d'un citoyen de Konoha »

« De quoi vous parlé, c'est un démon ! » s'exclame l'un des shinobis qui avait finalement réussi à se lever.

« Un démon ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » s'exclame l'ANBU masqué.

Les autres shinobis et civiles ont commencé à crier que ce n'était pas une enfant mais un monstre et qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre, l'ANBU en a eu assez et à activer son sharingan pour les mettre tous sous un puissant genjustu qui avait pour but de les empêcher de s'enfuir jusqu'à l'envoi de quelqu'un pour les récupérer.

Une fois les civiles et shinobis sécurisés, il s'est retourné vers l'enfant pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures. C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé en effet les ecchymoses commençaient à apparaitre sur son petit corps et certains de ses os semblaient cassés. De plus certains de ses vêtements était défait permettant de voir l'étendu des ecchymoses.

Il a décidé de l'emmener à l'hôpital pour faire vérifier toute ses blessures et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure interne.

En la prenant dans ces bras, les cheveux qui était sur son visage se sont écarté lui permettant enfin de voir clairement le visage de l'inconnue, bien que tuméfié, il rester quand même très beau pour enfant de son âge. Cela lui a également permis de connaitre son identité, Naruko Uzumaki, la jinchuriki du Kyubi no Yoko. Là reconnaissant enfin, il décida d'invoquer un corbeau pour prévenir le Hokage dès qu'ils seraient à l'hôpital.

En utilisant les toits, il y arriva en moins de cinq minutes et les infirmières de services l'ont pris en charge rapidement. En effet il savait mieux que de refuser de la soignée après tout le Sandaime était très attaché à la petite fille et à sévèrement punis tous ceux qui lui faisait du mal. Cependant cela n'empêcher pas les gens d'essayer.

S'éloignant un peu, il invoqua l'un de ses corbeaux pour livrer les nouvelles à l'Hokage. Il exécuta les signes et claqua sa main sur le sol, un petit corbeau noir apparu et il lui remit un petit parchemin qui expliquer à l'Hokage se qui s'est passé.

« Livre ce parchemin à l'hokage rapidement. »

Il patienta quelques minutes avant de voir l'hokage arriver en trombe à l'hôpital, en le voyant il se dirigeât vers lui.

« Hokage-sama »

« Qu'est-il arrivé Weasel, ta lettre était très courte »

« Après ma mission, je me diriger vers la tour pour vous faire mon rapport et j'ai entendu des bruits venant d'une ruelle alors je suis allé voir et j'ai vu des civiles et shinobis entourant une petite fille. Elle était blessée et les shinobis essayer de la déshabiller alors je suis intervenue. »

Au moment où j'avais terminé ma phrase, j'ai senti beaucoup d'intention de tuer venant de l'hokage. Le Sandaime était un homme très calme mais lorsqu'il était en colère, il fallait le craindre.

« Il ont fait quoi ? » s'exclama t'il « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Je l'ignore l'ai médecin l'ont emmené pour la soigner, je n'ai pas de nouvel depuis » répondit Weasel.

Juste à ce moment un médecin est revenu, le hokage s'est précipité vers lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda t'il vivement.

« Elle a de nombreuse blessure : une jambe fracturée, une entorse aux poignée droit, deux côtes cassées, une lèvre fendue et de nombreuse ecchymose sur tout le corps mais elle sent remettra. » répondit l'homme en blouse blanche.

Cette réponse à fait soupirer profondément l'hokage, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser sans surveillance à nouveau mais surtout qu'il fallait lui apprendre à se protéger. Il a voulu retarder ce moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'aller à l'Académie et qu'elle puisse se faire des amis qui ne la rejetterais pas pour ce qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Cependant, les villageois ne lui laisseraient jamais le temps de grandir à se rythme.


End file.
